Two Halves
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: After the Dark Tournament Yusuke was pretty upset over Genkai, and as Kuwabara mentioned, it took them forever to get him out of the hotel. What was said to Yusuke to make him leave his bpit of despair to follow his friends? Answer awaits you


I was watching my dark tournament dvds with my friends when my buddy says, "I wonder what they said to convince Yusuke to come downstairs?" I thought about it ans, thus this story was born.  
Kurama: So she own nothing.  
  
1234  
  
Kurama exited the room stepping into the hotel hallway. Hiei, and Kuwabara's heads came up, the two friends looking at him waiting for an answer. Kurama sighed and shook his head, "He hasn't budged from the window."  
  
His friends sighed.  
  
All day they had been trying to coax their friend out of the room, so they could all finally leave the Dark Tournament behind them....But For one of them, Yusuke Urameshi, leaving was too hard to do. Hiei sighed with annoyance, and again asked Kurama why they couldn't just drag him out of there, and :again: Kurama argued that it would be emotionally damaging for him.  
  
Kuwabara sighed, leaving the wall he slumped against, and brushed past his arguing friends, and entered the room which bore a miserable soul.  
  
"Urameshi?"  
  
Kuwabara's blue eyes searched around the room for his best friend. He found him sitting by the open window. Yusuke leaned on the window frame, eyes cast down and outside, lids half closed. Puu slept on the bed behind him, not noticing the world around him.  
  
Starring at his shorter friend, Kuwabara sat on the bed waking Puu. Puu looked at him, eyes showing annoyance, but when Kuwabara's hand came down stroking his furry head, he squealed with pleasure and jumped on to Kuwabara's lap. Kuwabara stroked Puu's little furry body, as if he were a cat, smiling at him.  
  
"He's not a cat." Yusuke snorted.  
  
"He likes being pet though, and I gotta admit I miss Ekiji. I hope Okubo is taking care of her."  
  
Silence.  
  
Kuwabara looked at his friend's sad profile, and whispered, "What are you thinking about, Urameshi?" Yusuke looked at him as if he had asked the dumbest question known to man, and whispered, "I think of everything that is wrong...Genkai...these battles..." Yusuke spat on the floor, "and how this isn't a good happy ending for any of us."  
  
Puu had fallen asleep again, and Kuwabara sighed looking at his friend sadly, knowing his friend wished to say more he pried, "What are you thinking now, Urameshi?" Yusuke growled and turned to glare at him.  
  
"I'm thinking about how I'd be much happier if a certain SOMEONE had been impaled BETTER they'd be out of my hair for good!!"  
  
Kuwabara winced, and Puu woke up, letting out what sounded like a disapproving click towards Yusuke. Yusuke's cheeks were red from anger and shame, but he abruptly turned saying nothing more. Kuwabara pushed Puu gently off him, "I'll forgive you for what you just said...but Yusuke...it's time to go. I know it's hard...but it's time to go." Kuwabara took his friend's hand, only to be shoved roughly away.  
  
Kuwabara stumbled, backing into the bed, and he fell hard on the floor, Yusuke standing over him, eye ablaze with anger. They steadily softened as he saw he had caused Kuwabara pain. Kuwabara's hand went to his chest, and Yusuke went still. When Kuwabara removed his hand, a soft red spot, the size of a marble was on his chest. Kuwabara looked at it with little interest, and then up at Yusuke.  
  
They stayed that way for a good while before Kuwabara finally said, "You reopened my wound."  
  
Yusuke dropped to his knees reaching out to him, placing his hand on Kuwabara's shoulder. Kuwabara didn't shove him away, and let him pry open his shirt. When the shirt was off, Yusuke looked at his best friend's bare chest, and the white and red bandages. Kuwabara watched as the dark haired teen removed those too, and felt his stomach twist at the face Yusuke was making.  
  
Yusuke starred at the holes on Kuwabara's chest, not completely healed. Crusted over with dried blood, that now had been cracked open, the three bloody holes caused by a large man's fingers stood out on Kuwabara's chest . The area around the injuries were bruised and red, looking like they might be coming infected. Shizuru had already called in a doctor appointment for her brother.  
  
Yusuke's hands grabbed painfully hard on the Kuwabara's shirt that had been dropped to the tall teens elbows. Yusuke bowed his head and began to rock, making small sounds of agony, sniffing loudly as he rocked. Kuwabara sighed, expecting this and hugged Yusuke, ignoring his own aching chest.  
  
Yusuke sobbed clinging to him, "I don't want to do this anymore Kuwabara! Genkai...Genkai's gone...so many died...because I couldn't reach my Fxcking power soon enough! Then you went...and-Oh DamXit Kuwabara!! Your chest!!" Yusuke pulled back, Kuwabara's chest bleeding badly now. Kuwabara laughed light heartedly his face pale, and sweaty, but shining from his smile.  
  
"Its okay...at least now I know what's wrong-" He said no more as Yusuke began bandaging him up again, sniffing loudly trying to stop his tears, obviously embarrassed. When he was done, Kuwabara put his shirt back on, and lay on the ground, tired and feeling sick from pain.  
  
He closed his eyes, but opened them when he felt a pair of hands grab his hand, and sleeve. Yusuke looked at him, with regret, "I didn't meant what I said earlier-"  
  
"I know..."  
  
"I messed up-I'm sorry."  
  
"I'd be lying if I said that didn't hurt...but it's okay. Your suffering...we all are...that's why we got to get home."  
  
"I can't leave her behind."  
  
"Your not leaving her behind Urameshi!" Kuwabara almost laughed. "Your carrying Genkai with you right now...trust me I know...I'm carrying them with me too..." Yusuke looked at him, "..."them?"...who are you...?" Kuwabara smiled, and looked over at Puu, who had fluttered down to lay on his arm, seeming to smile at him.  
  
"My parents Urameshi...I'm carrying my parents with me. They're gone, but I take their memory with me everywhere. It'll get better...and you'll realize that even if they're not physically there, it helps to know you have them." Yusuke looked at his best friend, a weight seeming to be lifted off him. "How long..."  
  
"They died when I was four." Kuwabara grunted as he sat up, scooping up Puu, who squeaked out what sounded like a giggle. "I don't remember much, but I remember my mother's voice singing to me, and my father's strong hands... those memories...its not enough...but it'll do."  
  
Kuwabara looked at his friend, "You ready to go home now?"  
  
1234  
  
Later on the boat, Hiei, Kurama, and Genkai starred in wonder, as Yusuke and Kuwabara argued with each other. "We had been trying all day...and it only took Kuwabara 15 minutes to get Yusuke down here." Kurama said starring at the two. "The dimwits need each other more than we'll understand. They both feel each others pain...and suffer from the same type...they are two halves of one soul." Genkai said wisely. She smiled, "They draw on each other for strength..."  
  
Hiei frowned, "I don't get it."  
  
"Think of it this way..." Genkai smiled, "When you are in a war, and you win, you hug the person next to you, even if you don't know them. You feel as if you have been friends for years. It is the same for them. They have suffered through the same ordeals, and they represent the two victorious soldiers, hugging on the battle field."  
  
The three looked down at their two friends with a new feeling of respect for them.  
  
"THAT'S IT! SHOT GUN!"  
  
"HEY YOU ALMOST GOT ME!"  
  
"HOLD STILL YOU BASXARD!"  
  
"OUCH! STOP THAT! I'M STILL INJURED YA KNOW!"  
  
Hiei sighed aggravated, "Two halves of one idiot." 


End file.
